Fairy-tale Ending
by VannuroRB
Summary: Involved with stories with most of his daily life, can Yugi even try to find his own fairy-tale ending?


This story is the launch of two particular subjects I wish to do in the near future.

A cookie of yaoi if anyone can guess which two they are!

* * *

Fairy-tale Ending~

Fishing out his key ring, Yugi's fingers held the specific key, and unlocked the apartment door. As he opened it up, he expected to hear some sort of movement, but was met with silence. Yugi raised his brow as he let himself in, shutting the door behind him, and taking his shoes off.  
"Yami?" Yugi called out, venturing through the apartment to find the missing male.

Yugi poked his head into the living room, only to feel his face drop at the sight in front of him. Though Yami had been a writer since young, with some people calling him a child genius, he was still a child nonetheless. Yami was laid out on the couch, head rested on what appeared to be his manuscript, and his hips higher than what would be deemed comfortable. The many sheets of paper were splattered over the cushion of the sofa and the floor, undoubtedly out of order, and Yami's pen somehow still clinging to his fingers. At the poor sight, Yugi felt his hand greet his forehead, shaking his head in disappointment. Even at the age of twenty, Yami was no less childish when they first met, and was a hopeless being for Yugi to deal with.

It had only been three years prior that Yugi had stumbled across Yami's manuscript, tossing it away when he realised a high schooler wrote it, but found himself strangely attracted to the writing. With the deal to complete school first, Yami became the successful writer that everyone predicted—though under the penname "Atemu A."—and Yugi keeping his promise to be his editor. Though even after earning such respect and hard work, Yami still retained his irritating teenage personality from when they first met, which only further drove Yugi insane.

After watching Yami sleep for a few more minutes, Yugi gave a sigh and tiptoed closer to him, making sure to miss the fallen pieces of paper. Once close to him, Yugi grabbed Yami's shoulder, and began to shake him.

"Yami, wake up" Yami gave a small grumble, making Yugi frown, and shake him harder "Wake up Yami!"

At the harsh tone, Yami's eyes fluttered open, and looked up to Yugi "Mm…Yugi?" Bending his back, Yami slid himself up, groaning as he did. He then gave a frown when he realised a piece of paper had stuck to his face, gently peeling it off, and placing it on top of the others "Still morning…?"

"Yes" Yugi answered, and immediately crossed his arms over "How late did you stay up again?"

"I dunno…early this morning" Yami mumbled, covering his mouth when he yawned "I was just on such a rush…I didn't want to stop, you know?"

Yugi only gave a small hum, before frowning, and leaning closer to Yami. Yami looked up at Yugi, confused at the long stare, which did not even seem to be focused on him entirely.

"What?" Yami asked.

Without saying anything, Yugi lifted his hand, and pointed to the side. Following the direction giving, Yami turned his head to the side, letting Yugi see the side of his face. Smeared black ink spoiled his skin, and once looking down at the papers, Yugi saw the smeared culprit. He picked up the piece of paper, catching Yami's attention when it rustled, and showed him the smudged paper.

Yami stared at the paper for a few moments, letting his mind comprehend what had happened, before tensing his body up "Fuck!" Yami grabbed the paper, quickly rubbing the back of his hand against the side of his head, and swinging his body off the sofa "The ink must not have dried! Crap! Why did I have to fall asleep?!"

"I'll get a cloth" Yugi said, letting Yami fall to his knees, and rest against the table while he tried to fix the problem.

As Yugi found a cloth and soaked it in water, Yami speedily rewrote over the mess, cursing a few times for letting the incident happen. Yugi decided to wait until Yami had finished, not wanting to cause an argument between the two, so held the damp cloth close while he watched Yami. Once Yami had finished, he dropped his pen, and leaned back with a deep sigh.

"Damn, that was close" Yami muttered, rubbing the back of his neck "I freaked out then, I thought that everything I worked on was gone".

"You would've got it back" Yugi then scooted closer, wielding the damp cloth "Turn your head".

"Yeah, yeah" Yami turned his head for Yugi, leaning closer so Yugi had easy access, and allowed him to scrub the black ink off of his face.

"Though, by the sounds of it, you did pretty good regardless" Yugi commented, judging by the amount of abandoned papers "Complete it early?"

"No, actually…I'm kinda stuck" Yami admitted.

"Hm? You? Stuck? That's a first" Yugi gave one last hard scrub, before leaving Yami's head alone, and placing the cloth aside "How are you stuck?"

"Just…getting it out of my head, and onto paper" Yami explained, plopping his head in his hands "It's just…I don't know how to write it down…it's tricky, you know?"

"Right. Let me read through the last couple of pages, perhaps I can help".

"Sure" Yami picked up a few pages, making sure they were the ones Yugi had asked for, before passing them over.

Yugi briefly skimmed over a few words as he sat back, making sure he was comfortable when reading, and sat himself in a quiet state of concentrating. Reading through the last few pages, Yugi could only think that it was a typical story for Yami, and wondered what could have troubled Yami so. However, once he reached the abandoned ends, Yugi gave a strange frown at the words he read.

"Confession?" Yugi queried.

"Mm. I decided to try and add romance this time" Yami explained, but gave a dismal sigh "But, I'm really having trouble getting them to confess, it's so hard".

Yugi only stared at the paper, cursing Yami's characters in being so lucky to actually confess, before passing back the pages "Well, just think back to your girlfriends. I'm sure you can pull a few inspirations from them, right?"

Yami pulled the pages close, though hung his head, and muttered "I…never had any girlfriends".

Yugi felt his chest freeze tightly, his head cranking towards Yami "Wh-What?!"

"I've never had a girlfriend alright?!" Yami snapped back, his face flustered by embarrassment, as he looked away "I've never wanted to date the girls at school. Besides, they're so…" Yami slumped his head down, and pulled a face of disgust "Clingy".

"R-Right…" Yugi mumbled, and rubbed the back of his head, rather ashamed for the surprised reaction. Even though they had known each other for three years, it seemed that Yugi knew very little about Yami, which only further depressed him.

"That's why…I wanted your help" Yami continued, forcing Yugi to look back at him "I thought you might have known, you know, being older than me and stuff".

"What do you mean…?"

"Well, you've had girlfriends before right? So you can just tell me what I should write, okay?"

"Eh…Yami…" Yugi felt embarrassment go over his face, as he barely uttered out "I've never had a girlfriend either…"

"What? But you're twenty-seven! You must've had one!"

"No. Never" Yugi answered, making sure that he avoided explaining why.

Yami gave a hum "Well…what about a crush? Have you ever had one of those?"  
Yugi's face burnt up further, looking down at his lap, as he tried to avoid Yami's gaze. He had been lying to Yami for the time they knew each other, but the idea of lying to him there and then seemed difficult, even though the truth was equally painful. With the delayed answer, Yami grew a smirk on his face, and tried to look at Yugi's expression.

"Oh? So you do like someone?" Yami queried slyly "Who is she? Tell me".

With Yami's persistent queries about the mysterious woman, Yugi felt a hurtful relief go through him, making him pull a small sad smile to his legs.

"Sorry Yami…but it's not what you need for your story" Yugi replied "It's…a kind of painful relationship. Not something you're looking for".

Yami was perplexed by Yugi's numb attitude, so dropped the numerous questions, and nodded his head "Okay…"

With the dark atmosphere already set, the two remained still and silent, not continuing the conversation anymore. Yugi scolded himself for bringing it about, and after pushing back his emotional adrenaline, Yugi picked up the pages on the floor.

"I'll help you out" Yugi reassured, sorting the papers into order "Can't be too hard to crack".

"Thanks. You'll stay here for today then, right?" Yugi gave a nod "Then…can you make me breakfast? I'm starving".

"What? You're old enough to make it yourself!"

"I know, but Yugi's cooking is so good" Yami gave a grin, placing his hands over his stomach "And I could really go for some of your cooking right about now!"

Yugi gave a small groan, but placed the manuscript on the table, and stood up "Fine, but I'm not your maid!"

"Thank you Yugi! I'll start work now then!"

As Yugi reached the kitchen, he glanced back at Yami, seeing the pen rest against his lips and frown in thought. Though everyone could only admire him for his great work, Yugi could only refer to him as a dumb child, too naïve and simple to ever be considered smart. And yet still, it was that dumb child Yugi found himself deeply, and painfully in love with.

Having spent a lot of time in Yami's kitchen, and knowing Yami's preferences with food, he began to cook up a meal for the two of them. After a few minutes of making sure the food was perfect, Yugi brought it out to Yami, distracting him from his work so he could eat. As soon as Yami took a mouthful of food, he gave a dreamy sigh, and sunk onto his legs in bliss.

"Yugi's cooking is definitely the best" Yami praised.

"It's nothing special" Yugi mumbled, drinking some of his tea.

"Of course you would say that!" Yami ate a bit more of the food, before turning to Yugi "Say, Yugi…about the person you like…it being painful and all…"

Yugi felt his body stiffen once more, a sudden rush of dread coursed through him, as he jumped to the conclusion that Yami had finally figured out. He was not sure what gave him away—the hints were too numerous to count—but he was not ready to confess to Yami, nor did he particularly want to, as he was sure Yami would easily reject him. Yugi desperately tried to think of something to avoid the confliction, an excuse or change of topic, anything if it meant Yami would not ask the destructive question.

"Do you…like a married woman?"

Yugi felt his stomach lurch, and ended up spitting some of his tea back into his cup, surprised at how quickly the question turned around. At the strange reaction, Yami gave a small but proud smile.

"You do, don't you? That's why you aren't married yet" Yami gave a chuckle, eating some more of the food "I always imagined you to be a goody-two shoes! But here you are, hitting on women who already got hitched!"

Yugi put his cup down, resting on the table, as he ran his hand through his hair. He felt anger boil under his skin, but he was not sure what caused it; the fact that Yami was mocking him, or that Yami had been oblivious again, missing the obvious signs of his infatuations. Yami continued to further tease Yugi, fuelling his anger more and more, until Yugi finally hit his hand against the table.

"Shut up already!" Yugi bellowed.

Yami fell silent at Yugi's loud interruption, turning to Yugi, and noticing the rigid state he was in. Knowing that he was attempting to control himself, Yami also hung his head, as a wave of guilt went over him.

"Sorry…" Yami apologised meekly.

Yugi bit back his own lip, knowing he should apologise also, but was unable to find the words to speak. He gave a shaky sigh, and began to eat once again, focusing on his breakfast and the upcoming problem they had to deal with. Once again, neither said anything to each other.

For the rest of the day, the two kept working, and with Yugi's help they tackled the hurdle together. However, the day had disappeared rapidly, and it had soon become late into the night. Though Yami had managed to get past his problem a few hours ago, Yugi had decided to stay just in case another problem arisen, and kept Yami company regardless. But once it was late, Yugi's eyes began to grow heavy, and yawns were continuously flowing out of his mouth.

"Tired Yugi?" Yami asked, forcing Yugi's heavy head to lift.

"It's been a long day" Yugi grumbled, rubbing his tired eyes.

"You can go home then if you want. I'll be fine".

"No. I'll stay a little longer".

Yami stopped writing briefly, watching Yugi give another yawn, before thumbing to the door "You can sleep in my bed then".

Yugi's face flushed red, turning to Yami "Wh-What?"

"I'll be writing until late anyway, so I don't want to keep you awake much longer" Yami explained, focusing back on his writing "But you won't leave me, so, if you sleep in my bed, I can wake you if I get stuck again, deal?"

"W-Well sure but…" Yugi gave a heavy sigh, too tired to even want to argue back, and stood up from the table "Alright…I'll sleep in your bed…"

"Good. I'll sleep on the couch, don't worry about me" Yugi rolled his eyes, but stumbled towards the door, more than happy to fall asleep soon "Night Yugi".

"Yeah…goodnight Yami" Yugi replied, continuing to Yami's room.

After undressing himself, Yugi settled himself in Yami's bed, curling up in slight embarrassment. While he was glad for the offer, it was unnerving to use his crushes bed, and even more so considering that Yami was much younger than him. Despite his tiredness, Yugi found himself wide awake for a few hours, thinking about the distance the two were in the room. Though, after much further thought, Yugi knew that it was only him who was thinking about their closeness.

"Can't sleep now" Yugi thought, turning over on his side, and shifting his legs "How am I supposed to sleep in Yami's bed? Does he not think at all? If he did, he wouldn't have offered I suppose".

Yugi gave a sigh, but looked down at the bed underneath him, and felt his cheeks turn pink "Still…Yami has slept here" Yugi pulled the covers closer around his body, and pressed his face into the pillow as much as he could, closing his eyes in the process "Maybe…if I keep saying I can smell Yami, I might…catch a bit of his scent" Yugi thought, deciding that it was his only way to fall asleep, and breathed deeply into the pillow.

Once awake the next morning, Yugi took no time in leaving the bed, and dressing himself once again. Though he felt dirty about using the same clothes, he had little choice, and assured himself he would return home to switch clothes. He left Yami's bedroom, and once hearing silence through the apartment, realised that Yami was still asleep. He crept to the living room, and poked his head inside, seeing what the night had done to the young author.

Yami was laid out on the sofa, resembling much like a corpse in a coffin, though was assuredly sleeping soundly. On the table was a neat stack of papers, a note stuck on top of it, along with Yami's pen. As Yugi moved closer, he gave a small smile as he read the note, and picked it up from the top.

"Finished it. In record time too!"

"Dumb kid" Yugi thought to himself, and put the note back on the manuscript "Still, it's good that he finished the manuscript".

Yugi turned to Yami, about to wake him up, but felt that Yami deserved to catch up on his sleep. Staring at Yami, Yugi realised that he was one of the few people to see him sleeping, and noticed the small details in how he slept. He reached out to stroke his finger along Yami's lips, but when the male gave a groan in his sleep, Yugi quickly pulled away in case he was caught. However, Yami only turned in his sleep, undisturbed by Yugi's touch. Giving a chance to redeem himself, Yugi left Yami to sleep longer, and turned to the kitchen to start cooking.

After a while, Yami began to stir awake, smelling the scent of food cooking. He rubbed his eyes sluggishly, before gasping, and sitting upright on the sofa.

"My house is on fire!?" Yami exclaimed.

"I'm cooking for you!" Yugi snapped back.

Yami gave a dazed blink, but looked over to the kitchen, seeing Yugi slave over the oven once more to cook another breakfast. Yami gave a small chuckle, standing up from the sofa, and stretching his arms in the air.

"Sorry, I just smelt something and presumed" Yami explained, walking into the kitchen, and standing by Yugi's side "Did you see my note?"

"Yeah, I saw it. Congrats, I guess" Yugi said.

"Yep".

The two stood in silence, unable to find anything to continue the conversation with, so let the sound of the cooking fill the air. After a while of making sure that everything was heating up normally, Yugi glanced towards Yami, seeing the usual proud and triumphant grin he had when completing a manuscript. Trying to find something avoid the goofy smile, Yugi gazed higher, and gave a grunt of disappointment. The noise caught Yami's attention, as he lost his smile, and turned to Yugi.

"What?"

"You're taller than me" Yugi mumbled dejectedly, and resumed back to cooking chores.

"Really?" Yami held his hand above his head, before measuring it against Yugi, finding that there was a small space between the two "So I am! But don't worry Yugi, I'm sure you'll keep on growing".

"I'm almost thirty, I don't think so" Yugi grumbled back.

"Ah, well!" Yami cut himself off short, trying to find some reassuring words, and ended up patting Yugi hard on the back "Shorties are cool".

"Yami" Yugi warned in a growl.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Yami apologised in a laugh, and took a couple of steps back "Hey, is it alright if I take a shower? You don't have to wait for me to serve up".

"Yeah, sure" Yugi responded.

As Yami walked away, Yugi took a chance to glance over his shoulder, in time to see Yami take off his shirt before disappearing to the bathroom. With the sight of Yami's bare skin set into his mind, Yugi returned back to the cooking, letting his thoughts turn wild while Yami was absent.

As Yami showered, Yugi served up the breakfast, and set it on the table ready to be eaten. Yami did not take too long in the shower, and after drying himself up and dressed in a new set of clothes, sat himself down with Yugi at the table. Deciding that there was no other better time, Yugi began reading through the manuscript while he ate, letting Yami marathon through his breakfast. However, upon reading a particular scene, Yugi could not help but frown as he read on.

"Yami…these are the romantic interests, right?" Yugi queried.

Yami leaned over to look at their names, and gave a nod "Yeah, why?"  
"Well, you probably need to change their initial meeting".

"Aww, why?" Yami whined.

"It's just so…cliché" Yugi explained, almost cringing when having to use the term in Yami's work "The first time they meet, they argue. It's quite obvious to the reader that they'll set aside their differences, and then get together. People tend to like new and unrealistic romances these days".

"But…that's how we met".

At the insinuation, Yugi's cheeks flared up, and turned to Yami "Wh-What?!"

"When we met, you argued with me, remember?" Yami could not help but smirk, seeing Yugi's flustered and confused expression "You say to keep things as realistic as possible, so I used our meeting as inspiration".

"B-But that's totally different" Yugi tried to defend "A-And these are two different characters".

"But I based her on you" At the information, Yugi slumped his head to the table, barely stopping himself by resting on his arms "I couldn't really make any other meeting can I? I mean, I don't know how you would react in a different situation".

Though Yami tried to fend his reasoning, Yugi barely heard any of it, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. The annoying thing was, Yugi was not sure if he was flattered to be used as a character, or irritated that the character was a woman. Yami waited a few moments, making sure that Yugi was fine, before tilting his head slightly.

"Makes sense, right?"  
"Why did you make me a girl?!" Yugi whined.

"I thought you knew, since her name is just like yours" Yami chuckled, but quickly silenced when Yugi set a scowl on him "I just…wanted to base a character on you is all. You've done a lot of things for me, I thought you'd appreciate it".

At Yami's pathetic plea, Yugi gave a soft sigh and rubbed the back of his head, feeling guilt go over him for the outburst.

"I imagined her to be hot" Yami quickly added.

"You cannot make me a girl!" Yugi snapped, embarrassed by the added comment.

"That's alright, I'll just add one of those 'it ain't based on real people' things at the start".

"You can't do that Yami!"

"C'mon Yugi! I've worked my butt off! Don't make me have to rewrite it all over again".

Yugi gave a grumble and returned to the manuscript, turning the page over, and continue reading. With Yugi's focus back on the manuscript, Yami said nothing more, and returned to his own breakfast. While reading the nonsensical beginners romance, Yugi could only find himself cursing and hating Yami's characters, wondering how they could find the fairy-tale ending but not him. But he quickly thought that even if he was blessed with the fairy-tale ending, he would not be able to stomach something so emotional, as it fit neither his nor Yami's persona.

After editing the manuscript and making it perfect for the public, Yugi passed the manuscript to the publishers, and let them turn it into the much awaited novel. As predicted, it became an instant success in no time, and Yami's popularity became the surge of the country. Interviews and appearances soon became Yami's top priority, which Yugi chauffeured him to every destination, and watch him suck up the praise and admiration from all his fans.

When invited to a book signing, Yugi was stood to the side of the bookstore, and watched with little amusement as Yami autographed the many books. Too far away—and with constant excited chatter—Yugi was unable to hear what Yami said to each of his fans, but seeing him laugh and give his usual cheerful smile to each person. With a bored sigh, Yugi checked the time again, and gave another sigh when only half an hour had passed.

"Why does this book signing have to be late?" Yugi thought to himself, looking out of the bookstore window, and trying to count how many more people had yet to enter "No normal human being would want to go to a store just to get a name on a book would they? I'm so tired".

Hearing Yami laugh, Yugi glanced back young man, seeing him continue to converse with his fans "Well, at least Yami's happy I suppose. Would've have thought he'd be too tired to do this, considering he practically lives during the night" After watching Yami sign a couple of more books, and bless his fans with his smile, Yugi turned away as a stubborn pink colour grew "I wish Yami would smile at me like that".

The book signing went on for a few hours, before the event was wrapped up, and Yami said his farewells to his gracious fans. Yami sat in the passenger seat of Yugi's car, letting Yugi drive him back home, while he watched the streets pass by the window. With a small groan, Yami flexed his back in his seat, attempting to stretch himself in the cramp space.

"Today was good" Yami commented.

"Mm" Was Yugi's response, focusing on his driving.

"Hey Yugi, do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?"

Yugi felt his foot nearly hitting the breaks, but managed to tense the muscles up in time, and quickly glanced at Yami in surprise "What? What do you mean?"

"You know, like, hanging out and stuff" Yami shrugged his shoulders, and rested back into the seat "We don't really do much aside from work, and since I have all the time in the world now, I thought you might like it".

Though Yugi knew that Yami's intentions well, and the idea was too desiring, Yugi shook his head to decline "No. Sorry Yami, but uh…I still have things to do. Sorry".

"Right…yeah".

Yami said nothing more, turning to the window, and resting his head in his hand. With the cold air already set in between them, Yugi tried not to recover the conversation, and tried to focus on driving Yami back home. When arriving at Yami's house, Yugi pulled the car to a stop, and waited for Yami to get out.

"Suppose you're going to sleep for a week right?" Yugi queried.

Yami chuckled at the joke, and nodded "Yeah, yeah I probably will. Do you want to come in?"

Perplexed, Yugi turned to Yami "Huh? What for?"

"Well…just to hang out and such. Is that a problem?"

"W-Well, it's kind of late don't you think?"

"It won't be for long. Like you said, you have stuff to do tomorrow; I thought you might have time now, right?"

Yugi chewed his lip lightly, and looking to Yami's home, quickly shut off his car and unbuckled himself.

"Alright. Maybe…an hour or so".

Yami gave a grin, and happily let himself out with a bounce, followed by a groaning Yugi as he locked his car.

"I'm thinking on having a soda, how about you Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Soda sounds good" Yugi agreed, walking over to Yami's side, and following Yami into the apartment building.

The two reached Yami's apartment, and after Yami unlocked the door, Yami washed away the darkness with light. Yami made his way to the kitchen, turning lights on on his way, and taking out two cans of soda. Yugi moved into the living room, and sat himself on the sofa, waiting for Yami to bring the cans. Dropping his body next to Yugi's, Yami passed over Yugi his can, before pulling open his can to drink.

"So, when will you next day off be?" Yami inquired.

"I don't know Yami" Yugi answered, opening his can, and frowning at it as it hissed quietly "Whatever you plan on doing, you might as well do it, I'll just hold you back".

"Alright. But it's boring when I'm by myself, I'd like to hang out with you".

"I know Yami. I know".

Yami gave a disheartened sigh, and took another sip of his soda, slurping up the bubbly liquid. The two sat in silence for a while, both drinking their cans to near empty, while the uncomfortable air between them settled in once more. Yugi was not sure why such a tense atmosphere appeared out of nowhere, and began to wonder if he had done something to cause it. Had he been acting differently towards Yami recently? Did he say something to upset him? He could barely keep up with Yami and his work, how was he supposed to keep track of the things he did, and how they would affect people around him?

"Yugi…when you'll be working…will you see that woman you like?" Yami asked, though his voice had dropped to a quiet tone, making it almost hard to hear his question to begin with.

"Maybe. I don't know" Yugi answered, and finished his soda, so he could place the can down on the table. When noticing the unsettling air had returned, Yugi felt that he was indeed the problem and should leave, regardless of what he had done "I should…probably go-"

"I love you".

At the blunt confession, Yugi felt his face turn crimson, and turned to Yami "P-Pardon?"

Yami gave a small smile, but kept his gaze to his can regardless "I love you, Yugi".

Yugi felt his body began to quake, and a strange sense of dread began to fill his body, despite the words he could only dream of hearing. After a few moments of astonishment, Yugi pushed himself up to his feet, and turned his back to Yami while gripping his arms.

"S-Stop joking around Yami" Yugi stammered nervously.

"I'm not joking" Yami replied "I've been in love with you for a while now…"

Yugi felt his body shake more, and his head became light headed quickly, on the verge of a sobbing breakdown. Though trying to figure out why he felt in such a manner only made things worse, setting off a self-irritation, and pushing the boundaries on how quickly tears would form.

"Is it weird 'cause I'm a guy?" Yami asked after the long pause of silence.

At the simple question, Yugi turned back to Yami, determined to explain his own feelings "It's not that Yami! I just…! I…!"

Yugi found himself drifting off, unable to form any sort of description about how he felt, therefore unable to convey his feelings to Yami. It hurt, and it brought about the tears he had been clinging onto, as he tried to blubber out more words. But he found himself useless. No sound came out of his mouth, and with his thoughts spiralling into a mess, even began to wonder if Yami would accept his own hidden feelings—despite the confession Yami made a few moments prior.

"Why are you crying Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Shit" Yugi finally managed to say, turning back to Yami, and rubbing his eyes dry ferociously "I-I'm not c-crying. I-I'm just…"

Yugi silenced himself when he felt Yami's hands on his shoulders, and when realising they were closer than ever before, his bottom lip began to tremble.

"Is it…about your woman?"

Hearing Yami's stupidity, Yugi gave a loud wail, and turned himself around to Yami. He forced his face to bury within Yami's shirt, while his arms wrapped themselves tightly around Yami's neck, bringing the younger male into the tighter hug. Yami did not resist at all, though surprised by the action, and held the tearful Yugi closer to his body.

"You stupid, dumb kid!" Yugi insulted, inhaling some deep air to carry on sobbing "There is no woman! There was no one, only you! I've loved you from the very start! I was just…so scared!"

Yugi continued to weep and cry over Yami, wetting his shirt, and unable to pull away from Yami's hold. The two kept silent after Yugi's declaration, giving Yugi the chance to calm down, and reduce himself to the odd sniffle and hiccup now and then. When hearing that Yugi had soothed from his tears, Yami turned to Yugi, and gave a smile.

"Now who's the dumb one?" He mocked.  
"Sh-Shut up" Yugi grumbled, tightening his hold on Yami, and finding his hands stroking the skin on the back of his neck.

Yami only laughed at Yugi, and kept holding him close, before asking "Hey Yugi, can I kiss you?"

Yugi's face turned red, and he tried to hide it more into Yami's shirt, to no avail "You don't need to ask things like that Yami" Yugi explained, though muffled by Yami's own shirt.

"I felt like I should ask you. Don't want you thinking I'm forcing you or anything".

"Right now…you can do whatever you want to me, and I wouldn't care".

With the tired sounding invitation given, Yami tilted Yugi's tear-stained face upwards, and leaned closer to kiss him. With the soft touch to his lips, Yugi sunk into the passionate kiss, and returned the action with his own. After a few moments of sharing the blissful kiss, the two parted, and resumed their intimate hold. Yami cradled Yugi to his chest, and began stroking his hair, bringing him back into the comforting touch.

"Don't…ever ask for anything from me again" Yugi muttered "Just…do it, alright?"  
"Alright" Yami stroked Yugi's hair, before looking perplexed to the ceiling "But…if I can't ask you things, how am I going to ask you to stay tonight?"

Yugi let out a shaky sigh, but shook his head, and clung tighter to Yami's clothes "You don't…have to ask me in words you know…"

"But…I don't want you to think-"

"Ugh, just kiss me again you dumb kid" Yugi growled, now rather annoyed by Yami's cautious side.

"Hey, you don't have to keep insulting me" Yami scolded, giving Yugi a frown "Remember, you're the dumb one here".

Yugi only hummed as an answer, and with Yami tilting his head up again, he allowed Yami to kiss him and do what he wished for that night. It may not have been perfect, or how Yugi dreamt it to be, but it was satisfactory for the two regardless.

Reading over Yami's newest manuscript, Yugi could feel his stomach slowly disappear within his body, as he read over each drooling detail presented to him. Yami, on the other hand, seemed amused by Yugi's horrific reaction to the work. And after letting him read a few more pages, leaned in with an innocent grin.

"So? How do you like it?" Yami queried.

Yugi turned to Yami, a glare already forming "This…! This is you and me!"

"Uhuh".

"And the stuff we've done!"

"Well I had to draw inspiration somewhere".

"Inspiration!?" Yugi nearly shrieked "There's a difference between inspiration and just simply writing down the things we've done on paper! You haven't even changed my name! What if someone I knew read this and knew what we had been doing?! It would kill me in so many ways Yami!"

"Nah it's fine" Yami reassured, waving a casual hand to Yugi "I'll just put a disclaimer saying that the events and characters aren't real, it's all good".

Yugi dropped his head into his hands, his will to live slowly depleted in front of him, as he tried to comprehend how sadistic Yami had quickly became. As Yugi tried to control his anger, he felt a small touch of Yami's lips to his cheeks, and he immediately bloomed to a pink colour.

"I love you Yugi" Yami sung innocently.

With his anger replaced by embarrassment and affection, Yugi composed himself, and turned to the manuscript again "Ch-Change my name a least damnit".

"Alright" Yami agreed, and sat back, letting Yugi finish reading the manuscript in peace.

There was no denying that Yami would remain the same for eternity; naïve, simple, energetic, and recently torturous. But even if he had the chance to change Yami, Yugi felt that there was no way he could ever do that to his boyfriend, no matter how much he was driven to the edge of insanity. After all, it was that dumb child that Yugi loved to death, and that dumb child who loved him back just as much.

* * *

I'd actually like to do this in comic form, as I have several different ideas which could only be done in comic style.

But, my skills in consistent art fail me. Oh well.

Review if you like!


End file.
